Data storage devices store digital information on a rotating disc. Heads are coupled to an actuator assembly which is energized to position the head relative to the disc surface for read/write operations. The head includes transducer elements to read data from or write data to the disc. Transducer elements are typically fabricated on the slider body. Since the transducer elements are formed on the slider body, the position of the transducer elements is fixed relative to the slider body. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.